custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Claw
"The Claw" was a Matoran. At one point he became a titan but was since reverted into a Matoran once more. Biography "The Claw" was once a Matoran. But the Matoran wanted power and to learn the sacred skill of power transferring. He used it on the mightiest Toa ever, Toa of the Toa. Toa of the Toa became a Matoran and "The Claw" became a monster, who escaped and made his own lair. He nicknamed himself "The Claw" because his new form had two powerful claws that were his most used weapons. "The Claw" had friends in his Matoran days that became the Matoran Hunters in the power transfer process. "The Claw" was lurking in his lair for a long time until he one day, found the nearly dead Alex. He gave him a new chace by giving him a new robotic suit. He was turned back into a Matoran by the Toa of the Toa in Matoran form. Toa of the Toa had did what "The Claw" had done, he had studied the sacred skill of power transfer. Toa of the Toa became a Toa once more and "The Claw" escaped as a Matoran. "The Claw" appeared in Piraka Attack again, he joined the Piraka as a Matoran. But with the Power Sucker Machine, he was turned back to his titan form. "The Claw" was defeated in the final battle on Henkka Island but he managed to escape. "The Claw" became a member in the Monster Army. He started off as a cleaner. One day he met the Holy Toa in search of the Symbol of Mata Nui. They thought that he was a captured Matoran and "The Claw" played along, until the Monster warriors came to his aid. After Monster Army was disbanded, "The Claw" stole a boat from the army and sailed to Bio-Land. He arrived at Fazzo Port and began waiting for a bus to Kohonga City when he heard that the Spiders of Doom were in war with Bio-Land and therefore the bus had been cancelled. "The Claw" and three more Matoran had to walk but unlike the three other Matoran, "The Claw" decided to walk in the Shoe Mountains. He discovered the ruins of the Shoe Village when Mata Nui awoke and the Matoran Universe rose again. This caused massive destruction in Bio-Land and in the earthquake, "The Claw" fell into the poisonous ground of the former village. He couldn't get up and sank into the ground, dying because of the poison. After his death, his soul was sent to Havatra Nui, the Bionicle Underworld. Where he was forced to work as a slave forever. Abilities and Traits "The Claw" had many ways to defend himself and attack in his titan form. He had the powerful claws but besides that, he had a cannon on his back that could shoot powerful blasts and little mechanisms in his feet which made it possible for him to jump high in his titan form. He also obtained a laser vision, which he can use if he is really consentrated. Quotes Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Characters Category:User:Toatapio Nuva